Watashi wa Hitoridarou, ka ?
by Kya Meda
Summary: War " Mountain of Faith" yang tidak berimbang. CP3 Complete..
1. Chapter 1 Kepedihan

**~ Outside World ~**

* * *

.

"_hahh…hah… hah… hah… " hela nafasku dimana aku sedang dikejar oleh preman. Aku tak tahu apa yang diincar olehku, ku berlari sekuat tenaga agar tak terkejar. Namun alhasil, mereka maish mengejarku bahkan hampir dekat denganku. _

'_Sanae, kau harus cepat pulang' demo.. Kanako – sama.. tugasku sangat banyak, tugasku menumpuk. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang cepat ? aku juga berharap bisa pulang cepat, tetapi tak ada jam kosong yang memberiku waktu untuk bersama mereka._

"_Kusoo… " geramku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengeluarkan danmaku. Namun, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menggunakan danmaku di kehidupan Outside World. Apapun yang terjadi, gunakan yang ada. Baik dalam hal yang tak meyakinkan hingga yang meyakinkan._

_DOR..! DOR..! DOR…! Genjat pistol mengarah ke tubuhku. Ku hindari secepatnya agar tak cidera hanya masalah pistol._

"_Jangan lari kau.. !" Seru Preman yang mengejar. Mereka tak ada ampunnya untuk mengejarku.  
_

_DOR..! DOR..! DOR..! suara gemuruh itu langsung mengenai kaki kananku._

"_KYAA…!" jeritku kesakitan. "kuh.. ga.. gawat.." lanjutku sambil memegangi kakiku yang terluka akibat serangan pistol tersebut._

"_nyawa.. atau harta ?" Tanya preman itu sambil menodongkan piasunya ke kepalaku. Tak sadar kalau aku akan dikeroyok preman karena pada saat itu aku pingsan._

_._

_._

_._

**_Dan disaat itulah, aku ingin dirumah_**

* * *

_10 menit ku pingsan. Didaerah yang dekat dengan rumahku. Wajahku biru berdarah, kakiku bengkak, barangku menghilang, bajuku robek, dan hujan deras menghujaniku. Seperti, aku tidak diterima tingga; di disini. Ku pulang dengan keadaan kritis dan aku hanya butuh 1 jam untuk selamat._

_._

_._

**_Apakah.. Aku akan selamat.. menjalani.. hidupku.. yang keras… ini ?_**

**_Suwako – sama… Kanako – sama_**

* * *

_**~Kediaman Moriya's Family~**_

_._

_._

"_Su…wako – sama… Ka..nako – sama… Tada..ima…." sapaku terbata hingga diriku tak sadar, aku jatuh diteras ketika masuk rumah._

"_aa.. okaeri.. Sana-"_

_BRUGH_

"_SANAE… DAIJOBU DESU KA ?" Kaget Kanako – sama sambil menggendongku. _

_Aku tak tega, melihat Kanako – sama dan Suwako – sama seperti ini. Seperti layaknya aku adalah anjing yang dilepas, setelah dikeroyok dia pulang untuk minta bantuan. Aku sangat menyesal dengan apa yang aku lakukan.. aku tak ingin membuat Kanako – sama dan Suwako – sama sedih karena aku. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah Suwako – sama dan Kanako – sama meneteskan air mata hanya demi aku…_

_._

_._

**_Gomennasai.. Kami no Moriya.._**

_._

_._

"_Dai.. jo..bu.. Suwako – sama.. Kanako.. sama.. " jawabku terbata – bata. Kali ini aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.. namun aku harus bertahan.. demi Kanako – sama dan Suwako – sama._

"_Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang.. Sanae cidera tinggi.." tanggap Suwako – sama yang melihat kondisiku yang sangat parah ini._

"_Bawa ke rumah sakit sekarang.." pinta Kanako – sama karena dia tak ingin diriku meninggalkannya._

"_ti..dak.. perlu.. ak.. aku.. suka.. di..sini.." responku._

"_KAU INI BICARA APA..! KAU DALAM KEADAAN KRITIS..!" geram Suwako – sama setelah aku mengucapkan kata – kataku tadi_

_"Demo-" _

"_AKU GA INGIN KEHILANGAN SANAE YANG SELALU MEMBUATKU SENANG SETIAP HARI..!" teriak Suwako – sama histeris. Wajahnya meneteskan air mata yang menandakan bahwa dia tak ingin ditinggal oleh orang yang ia sayangi.. _

"_Su..wako.. sama.." cemasku._

"_KALAU TAK ADA DIRIMU.. SIAPA YANG BISA MENEMANIKU DAN KANAKO DISAAT MALAM YANG DINGIN NANTI.. ESOK.. DAN SELAMANYA..! SANAE…?" lanjutnya seraya ia mengeluarkan air matanya kepadaku. Tangisannya membuatku ku juga ingin menangis.. entah menangis karena apa. Diriku seperti gadis yang tak punya dosa, dosa, dosa.. dan dosa.._

_Kanako – sama pun melihatku dengan pandangan yang sama. Tak ingin ditinggal olehku karena diriku yang kritis ini. Walau Kanako – sama tidak menangis, namun aku tahu.. hatinya menangis hanya untukku.. untuk keselamatanku… karena beliau dan Suwako – samalah yang merawatku saat ku masih kecil. Diriku ini selalu saja tak pernah mengatakan terima kasih kepadanya. Aku selalu saja membuat kesalahan yang sampai sekarang ini aku tak mengakuinya…_

_._

**_Maafkan aku.. Kanako – sama.. Suwako – sama.._**

**_Kalau andaikan aku harus sendiri.._**

**_Watashi wa daijobu.._**

* * *

_**Watashi wa Hitoridarou, ka ?**_

_**(Apakah aku akan sendiri)**_

_**By : Kya Meda**_

* * *

Tempat yang penuh dengan asap kendaraan, kendaraan mewah, gedung tinggi bertingkat, dan juga kepadatan penduduk yang tak beretika adalah Outside world. Dimana tak ada yang mempedulikan agama sama sekali baik laki – laki maupun perempuan, baik kecil maupun dewasa, baik orang miskin maupun kaya sama saja. Setiap hari selalu terjadi perang baik antar suku, desa, kota bahkan Negara. Tak ada kata "DAMAI" yang membuat tempat itu bisa dijadikan tempat yang baik untuk bertempat tinggal.

Aku, Sanae Kochiya juga salah satu penduduk yang tinggal disini. Dimana tempat yang aku sukai walau aku selalu disakiti terus terusan oleh orang – orang sini. Aku tinggal bersama kedua Tuanku, Kanako Yasaka – sama dan Suwako Moriya – sama. Mereka berdua tinggal bersamaku di sebuah kuil yang diberi nama "Moriya Jinja (Kuil Moriya)". Tempat tinggalku tidak seperti yang lain, hanya menggunakan pondasi kayu – kayu suci dari gunung yang digabungkan menjadi satu.

Aku adalah gadis kuil (Miko) yang bertugas sebagai pengantar do'a orang – orang yang beribadah dikuil kami. Tujuan kami adalah mengumpulkan "Faith (iman)" sebanyak banyaknya agar kami mendapatkan kekuatan dan juga tidak kehilangan akal pikiran dahulu. Sebenarnya aku hanya gadis remaja yang masih duduk di bangku SMA, namun karena Kanako – sama menyuruhku menjadi Miko, jadilah diriku Miko di Keluarga Moriya.

Sejujurnya sih.. kalau boleh aku bicara tentang kejelekan, Aku tidak bisa bebas menggunakan Danmaku dan tidak bisa bebas. Disini harus menggunakan logika yang hanya terbarng apabila memiliki mesin atau alat tertentu. Disini juga tidak suka dengan yang namanya "Mystis". Jadi tak salah apabila banyak yang tidak mengikuti jejak agama.

Sepanjang hidupku, aku tak pernah keluar dari kehidupan. Sekolah, Melayani Orang – orang, melayani Suwako – sama dan Kanako – sama, Berdoa, dan belajar. Hanya itu saja yang ada dipikiranku. Aku jarang bermain layaknya anak anak disini.. Karena aku lebih suka belajar demi kehidupanku kedepan.

Setiap hari, dimana siang, Kanako – sama dan Suwako – sama sedang tak ada dirumah, aku selalu saja sendirian, tak ada teman yang datang kerumahku, tak ada orang yang akrab denganku, hanya aku sendirian dikuil. Tak bisa bebas terbang, tak dianggap karena dikira aku ini pembawa keburukan, itu terjadi padaku selama tinggal disini.. Aku sendirian..

Setelah kejadian tragis itu.. aku selalu saja memojok dikamar. Entah apa yang akan aku lakukan aku tak tahu.. Kuil semakin sepi, tak ada pengunjung yang datang ke kuilku. Ingatanku semakin melemah hingga kadang aku lupa siapa namaku sendiri. Huh.. kenapa diriku…

.

.

**~ Ruang Makan _ Kuil Moriya ~**

**.**

"Kanako – sama.. Suwako – sama.. makanan sudah siap…" seruku sambil mengangkat panci yang hanya berisi bubuk kesukaan Suwako – sama dan Kanako – sama.

"aahaa… akhirnya kau datang juga, Sanae.." sapa Suwako – sama sambil memelukku dari belakan.

"ah.. Suwako – sama.. nanti buburnya jatuh…" pintaku padanya karena ga kuat nahan panci yang panas ini.

"ahaha.. gomen.. gomen.. hihihi" tawa keci Suwako – sama sambil melepaskan pelukannya.. Suwako – sama suka meluk diriku.. katanya aku ini hangat kayak teh poci (?), yang hangatnya dapat membuat beliau tenang. Suwako – sama ini ada ada aja.. masa manusia dipanggil the poci T^T kejam..

"jangan panggil the poci lagi lho ya.." kataku sambil menaruh panci yang isinya sekitar 1 Kg beras (beserta daging dan sayuran lengkap) yang sudah matang.

"teh.. poci.." ejek Suwako – sama sambil memelukku lagi..

"SUWAKO – SAMA..!" geramku keri.. ya iyalah.. tanganya mencurigakan untuk memegang *sesuatu* huuu.. keri atu… untung aku sudah meletakkan bubur itu.. kalau engga, bisa bisa kau tersiram deh..

"eh.. ada apa nih ?" kaget Kanako – sama yang langsung mengambil posisi layaknya mau dijamu oleh seseorang. Padahal dirumah ga ada tamu special ^^|||

"Kanako – sama…" meringisku karena udah sekitar 5 menit dipeluk Suwako – sama… jujur ya.. Suwako – sama ini lebih suka 'pegang – pengang *sesuatu*'. Aku sih aslinya suka Hug and Hug.. tapi kalau raba raba aku ga suka T^T..

"Suwako.. ayo.. gimana.. bahas sekarang tidak..?" tegut Suwako – sama denga nada geram.

"ha.. ?" kagetku dan Suwako – sama barengan.

"oh iya.. maaf.. kero~" jawab Suwako – sama dengan nada cirri khasnya.. "Kero~"

"bahas tentang apa ? Kanako – sama, Suwako – sama.. kok kayaknya penting banget.."bingungku sambil menata piring untuk Kanako – sama dan Suwako – sama. Nadaku rasanya khawatir banget.

.

.

.

.

"mm.. begini sanae.." ucap Kanako – sama. "karena hampir 1 minggu tak ada kunjungan ke kuil ini, dan juga Faith semakin lama semakin habis, kami berdua ingin pindah kesuatu tempat.." lanjutnya sambil mengambil bubur yang sudah kusajikan

"pindah.. ?" tanyaku bingung.

"ya.. Sanae.. kita pindah.. ke.. Gensokyo.." Kata Suwako – sama

"Gen.. So.. Kyo.." kagetku. "Apakah.. kau yakin.. ?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"iya.. apakah kau mau.. Sanae.." Tanya Suwako – sama cemas melihat wajahku dengan nada "menolak"

.

.

**_Gensokyo.._**

**_Ke.. Kenapa.. Kanako – sama.. Suwako – sama.._**

**_Kenapa harus pindah.._**

**_Padahal aku menikmati disini.._**

**_Aku takut.._**

**_Suwako – sama.. Kanako – sama.._**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Maaf ya.. kalau ceritanya rada Gaje ga karuan begini.. kerena memikirkan ayahku yang mengada – ada.. Chapter 1 dari "Watashi wa Hitoridarou, ka ?" complete.. Tunggu Chapter 2 – nya ya..! Minta KirSarnya dong.. Arigatou Ghozeimasu


	2. Chapter 2 Awalku Berpindah

**~ Outside World ~**

**.**

**.**

"Gensokyo… Kanako – sama, Suwako – sama.."

"iya.. kita harus pindah demi kita semua… kalau tidak.. kita tak akan bisa masuk surga seperti yang sudah aku bicarakan beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sanae…"

* * *

_**Watashi wa Hitoridarou, ka ?**_

_**By : Kya Meda**_

* * *

"menurutmu.. bagaimana, Sanae ?" Tanya tuanku yang berambut pendek dengan hiasan daun momiji dikepalanya. Beliau adalah Kanako – sama.

"…."

"Sanae…" sapa tuanku yang paling pendek diantara kami. Dia berambut pirang dengan topi kodok kesayangannya. Namanya adalah Suwako Moriya. "Sanae.. kau tidak setuju ya ?" tanyanya lagi.

"…."

"Sanae… kau tak kenapa – kenapa kan ?" cemas Kanako – sama setelah meletakkan makanannya di meja. "Kelihatannya kau tak setuju dengan persetujuan kami.. " lanjutnya.

"…"

_**Sanae.. Sanae tidak setuju.. Suwako – sama.. Kanako – sama**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"maaf,,, suwako – sama.. kanako – sama.. tadi aku tidak merespon.. dan aku harus istirahat dahulu.. oyasuminasai…" kataku seraya meninggalkan kedua tuan yang sudah aku anggap sebagai orang tuaku.

"Sanae…" cemas Suwako – sama.

Kali ini, aku dihadap dengan permasalahan baru. Walau kelihatannya sepele, namun bagiku itu sangat membingungkan. Pindah ke daerah yang namanya "Gensokyo". Apakah mereka akan membenarkan itu ? dan apakah mereka merencanakan ini semua dengan matang ?

Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat tinggal ini. Tempat ini sangat modern. Tempat ini luas dengan penduduk penduduk. Apakah.. aku harus menyetujui permintaan mereka ? kalau aku menolak, Kanako – sama dan Suwako – sama terus menangis karena diriku sering dihajar masa oleh preman atau teman sekolahku. Kami – sama.. tolong aku.. benar.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya…

_**Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Kanako – sama dan Suwako – sama**_

_**Karena mereka ingin melihatku bahagia..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"demo.." ucapku menghentikan langkahku. "Aku menyetujuinya… kalau Suwako – sama dan Kanako – sama sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang.." lanjutku sambil meneteskan air mataku. Karena aku ada di dekat tembok, Kanako – sama dan Suwako – sama tidak dapat melihatku kalau diriku menangis.

"Hontouni… Sanae…?" kaget Suwako – sama dengan nada tak percaya. "Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti.. karena tanpa persetujuanmu.. kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun.. untuk keluarga ini.." lanjutnya.

"semoga esok akan menyenangkan…"

_**Di Gensokyo..**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**~ Kanako POV~**

.

.

Malam yang hangat bersama Suwako.. dimana Sanae beranjak ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Tatapan lemasku mengarah ke pintu dimana Sanae melewatinya untuk menuju ke kamarnya, Suwako pun juga merasakan hal yang sama.. dimana mencemaskan Sanae yang kali ini tidak dapat menerima apa yang kita bicarakan selama ini. Namun.. ini demimu.. Sanae…

"Suwako.." sapaku pelan.

"hai ?" responnya.

"kapan kita akan melakukan ini semua…" tanyaku sambil mengambil perlengkapan.

"tentu saja malam ini.. Aya kan sudah memberitahukan kita bukan.." jawabnya enteng.

"Aya ? maksudmu Syameimaru Aya ?" tanyaku kebingungan.

Kalau aku perhatikan. Selama 3 hari aku di Gensokyo kemarin, Suwako lebih akrab dengan penduduk disana dan memberi nama "Mountain of Faith". Suwako yang memplokamirkan bahwa aku dan dia adalah Tuhan di Daerah ini.. Daerah Mountain of fainth atau lebih dekatnya adalah Youkai Mountain. Yap.. bertemu dengan siluman siluman yang ramah dan baik, dengan pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa.

"Haha.. kau ini.. aneh.. " tawa Suwako. "kau memindahkan danau, sedangkan aku memindahkan kuil ini.. aku ga ingin membuat Sanae terbangun untuk masalah ini.." pintanya sambil mengatur posisinya.

"baiklah.."

**_Sanae.. kita akan pindah.._**

**_Ke tempat yang indah _**

**_Dengan penduduk yang sangat baik dan ramah_**

**_Kita akan pindah.. Sanae.._**

**_Ke Gensokyo.._**

_._

.

.

.

* * *

**~ Keesokan Harinya di Gensokyo (back to Normal Sanae) ~**

.

.

"Sanae… Sanae… "

"Sanae… sudah pagi.. sejak kapan kau akan terus tidur di pagi yang cerah ini ?"

"ughh… Ohaiyo.. Kanako – sama.. Suwako – sama.." sapaku sambil memberikan senyuman padanya. Tapi.. ngomong ngomong. "HA ? SU.. SUWAKO – SAMA… KANAKO – SAMA.. KALIAN..?" Kagetku karena tak percaya, mereka tidur bareng denganku.

"Iya.. kami tidur bareng denganmu tadi malam.. Kayaknya.. kau mendapatkan hari yang baik kali ini.. Sanae" Jelas Kanako – sama sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Kanako – sama… Suwako – sama.." nada lemasku mengarah akan pikiran. Bahwa mereka mengetahui.. kalau aku kemarin menangis..

"Sanae.. kita sudah pindah.. di Gensokyo.." kata Suwako – sama.

"apa.. maksudmu.. ?" tanyaku kebingungan. "brr.. dingin…" keluhku kedinginan.

Udara yang sejuk dan dingin.. entah rasanya diriku terus terusan menggigil. Dan aku tidak dapat mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Suwako – sama. 'kita pindah.. di Gensokyo'. Apakah.. aku berada di.. dunia.. yang lain..

.

.

.

.

"Sanae… sadar… kau ini.. jangan suka melamun.. nanti kau bisa – bisa demam kalau kau kayak gini terus.." pinta Kanako – sama sambil memegang dahiku.

"eh ? maaf Suwako – sama.. Kanako – sama.." maafku pada mereka.

"hahh… yuk mandi bareng.. setelah itu kita akan bertemu dengan orang – orang.." ajak Kanako – sama sambil melepaskan lengan pada bajunya.

"HE ? MANDI BARENG ? " kagetku blushed.

HE ? YANG BENER AJA NIH..?! Kanako – sama dan Suwako – sama.. ngajak mandi bareng ./. Kok ? aaaa… ga.. ga. Aku ga suka itu..! Kanako – sama ini aneh aneh aja.. huuuu… /

"Sanae lagi lagi blushed lagi… hahahahaha.." ejek Suwako – sama sambil memelukku.

"SUWAKO – SAMA…! KANAKO – SAMA…! NIAMETE KUDASAI…!" teriakku karena ulah mereka yang sudah mereka siasati untuk….. (lupakan kata kata ini.. warning!)

.

.

.

.

Hhh.. mandi air hangat yang membuatku hangat…. Huhuhu.. walaupu aslinya sih.. marah tingkat tinggi karena ulah Kanako – sama dan Suwako – sama T^T. Tapi.. ga apalah.. menghiburku walau sedikit 'keanehan'. Ya.. maklum.. ayahku telah tiada.. jadi semuanya hanya perempuan sana ^^

"Sanae.." sapa Suwako – sama yang sudah ganti baju duluan. "Habis ganti baju ini.. kita ke teras ya.." pintanya.

"ke teras ? untuk apa ?" tanyaku kebingungan sambil menggunakan pakaian Mikoku.

"Nanti kau akan tahu.." jawan Kanako – sama menggagetkanku.

"huh ?" bingungku.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~ Teras Kuil Moriya (Kanako POV) ~**

.

.

Kali ini.. dimana kita akan menantikan hal yang luar biasa.. dimana kita semua akan disambut meriah oleh keluarga "Mountain of Faith". Walau aku tidak kenal, tetapi kayaknya mereka yakin, dengan kehadiran kami bertiga, Youkai Mountain akan menjadi sejahtera. Karena mereka tidak suka dengan kewenangan dari Hakurei no Miko. Jadinya mereka memilih kami untuk menjadi pemimpin di Youkai Mountain.

"Selamat datang.. wahai pujangga punjanggaku yang aku hormati.." sapaku kepada semua punjangga Mountain of Faith yang datang ke kuilku. "Kali ini.. kita akan berdiri sendiri.. di tanah ini.. " Seruku

"Kita dirikan.. Dunia.. yang dimana.. semua adalah Youkai yang memiliki perasaan untuk bebas..!" seru Suwako.

"YOOOOOO….!" Teriak pujangga MoF

"Baiklah.. Aku, Yasaka Kanako bersama temanku, Moriya Suwako adalah Kami di tanah ini.. dan kita juga memiliki Miko yang beda dari yang lain…" kataku.

"Miko.. apakah dia bukan salah satu dari Hakurei no Miko ?" Tanya salah satu tengu.

"Tentu saja bukan.. dia asli dari keluarga Moriya.. " jawab Suwako. "Sanae.. keluarlah.." Pintanya ke salah satu anak yang aku sayangi, Sanae Kochiya.

"Hai…" jawabnya sambil melangkah menuju ke depan teras.

Sanae.. mungkin duniamu beda dengan dunia sekarang. Disini mereka menghormati kita semua.. tanpa terkecuali.. mereka ramah dan ingin mendapatkan kebebasan untuk bergabung dengan kita.. Sanae.. selamat datang.. di keluarga..

**_Mountain of Faith_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sanae's POV**

.

.

Aku gugup.. walau aku perbah melakukan ini sebelumnya.. tetapi disini rasanya beda.. banget.. aku ga tahu harus bagaimana.. aku ikuti apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Kanako – sama dan Suwako – sama.

"Okaerinasai.. Minna – san.. Watashi wa.. Sanae Kochiya desu.. Miko no Moriya jinja desu.. Yorushiku onegaishimau.." sapaku ke seluruh punjangga.

"wow…" kagum mereka. " Yorushiku onegaishimasu… Miko no Moriya.." jawab mereka tunduk kepadaku.

Baru kali ini.. aku disambut dengan baik. Bahkan, mereka mengagumiku karena aku.. berpenampilan.. seperti ini.. ya.. pakaian panjang layaknya seorang Miko sesungguhnya. Namun karena aku masih berumur 16 tahun.. aku masih harus belajar lagi.

"Sa.. Sanae.. sambut mereka.. kita akan menghancurkan Hakurei no Miko.." pinta Suwako – sama sambil menepuk pundakku.

"baik.." responku.

Inikah saatnya.. aku berperang menggunakan Danmaku.. ? Apakah.. Kami semua akan berperang ? melawan orang yang tidak aku ketahui ? namun aku yakin.. Keyakinan.. berada di tangan Moriya.. dan aku yakin.. kami akan menang.

"Minna.. Kita akan berperang untuk menunjukkan.. bahwa kita juga bisa..!" seruku.

"YOOO…!" teriak seluruh pujangga sembari Kanako – sama membuat gempa besar yang dapat menggetarkan semua daerah ini.

**_Waktunya Perang.. Untuk Mencapai.. Kemenang_**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**~ Kuil Hakurei (Reimu POV) ~**

**.**

**.**

DARRR… DARR…

"Ada apa ini… ?" kagetku yang pada saat itu diriku sedang istirahat di kuil.

Perkenalkan.. namaku Hakurei Reimu. Aku adalah Miko di Gensokyo.. bagi kalian yang baru tinggal di Gensokyo, ku ucapkan Selamat datang di Gensokyo.. namun kali ini aku harus bertindak karena ada suatu hal yang tak biasa.. dimana ada gempa besar yang dapat menghancurkan kuilku.. dan perasaanku aneh.. ada apa ya ? apakah ada orang yang membuat masalah hari ini ?

"REIMU…!" teriak seorang yang aku kenal. Dia berambut pirang dengan pakaian penyihir hitam putih. Dia adalah Kirisame Marisa.

"ada apa ?"tanyaku bingung.

"kali ini Youkai Mountain mengamuk.." jelasnya

"APA?!" kagetku. "Gawat.. kalau dibiarkan terus.. Gensokyo tidak bisa damai.." geramku sambil mengambil Gohei (Miko Stick) milikku. "Marisa.. yuk berangkat.." ajakku

"baiklah.."

Ada apa ini ? kenapa ada gempa besar di Gensokyo ? Kenapa Penduduk Youkai Mountain mengamuk ? ada apa ini ? ada yang memberontak, kah ?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be Continue**

Wah.. masih sedikit nih.. CP2 Complete.. diCP3 menceritakan tentang perang yang bersejarah yaitu "Mountain of Faith". Bagaimana kisahnya ? bagaimana Sanae dapat menanggapi peperangan ini ? apakah akhirnya menjadi hal yang menyakitkan ? kita tunggu esok di CP 3


	3. Chapter 3 Awal Perang yang tak seimbang

**Endapan rasa yang tak biasa…**

**Dimana Gensokyo akan pecah damai..**

**Bagi dirimu yang sebagai perusak…**

**Jangan harap dirimu hidup kembali…**

**di Gensokyo**

* * *

**Watashi wa Hitoridarou, ka ?**

**(Apakah Aku Harus Sendiri ?)**

**By : Kya Meda**

* * *

**~ Reimu POV ~**

Jeritan histeris tak terhindarkan, lari dalam keadaan takut diancam. Itu yang dialami oleh Human Village yang tinggal di Gensokyo. Kali ini, Gensokyo pecah damai.. entah apa yang mengakibatkan ini semua.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua terjadi.. Aku harus selamatkan Gensokyo dengan taruhan nyawaku sendiri…

"Kusoooo…! Sampai kapan Gensokyo hidup dengan daman kalau ada hal yang aneh seperti ini..?" geramku.

"Reimu.. apakah.. kau.. ?" Tanya Marisa yang cemas melihatku marah dan kesal. "Mungkin berat juga untukmu kalau kau melawan sendirian.. apakah aku bisa membantumu, Reimu ?" tanyanya padaku.

"fufu…." Tawaku. "Kau ini.. mana mungkin aku sendiri yang melawan semua Youkai itu… pasti aku juga butuh bantuanmu, Marisa.." jawabku sambil menepuk pundak seorang yang aku anggap sebagai "Teman".

"Reimu… Ok.. aku akan membantumu ze~.." girang Marisa sambil mengambil sapu kesayangannya tersebut.

"Baiklah.. kita berangkat.." ajakku sambil terbang.

**Aku.. tak akan memaafkan.. orang yang telah membuat masalah di Gensokyo ini!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~ Sanae POV (Kuil Moriya) ~**

**.**

"Suwako – sama.. Kanako – sama.. apakah.. kita beneran akan berperang disini ?"

"Tentu saja, Sanae.. "

"namun.. kenapa harus lewat jalur perang ?"

"Kau tahu.. disini banyak yang lebih kuat darimu, Sanae.. Disini… dimana banyak orang yang menggunakan Spell Card dan Danmaku yang bermacam macam sesuai Abilitynya.. Contoh Suwako.. dia adalah "Native Gods" dimana ia punya kekuatan dewa dari Mishaguji, dewa kodok. Dan ia mewarisinya sebagai 'God'. Kau paham, Sanae ?"

"aku mengerti.. Kanako – sama.. Suwako – sama.. dem-"

"Sanae… kau tetap disini… aku akan ke danau…"

"aku juga ikut pergi.. jaga Kuil baik baik.. Sanae.."

"Suwako – sama.. Kanako – sama Matte…"

"….."

"minna…"

**Apa,, yang.. terjadi.. ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~ Reimu POV (Foot of Youkai Mountain) ~**

**.**

Tak sadar diriku berada di depan kaki gunung yang sudah ratusan tahun tidak meletus. Aku dan Marisa pun segera masuk. Namun…

[Danmaku shoot]

"Gah..!" geram Marisa melewati serangan Danmaku oleh Youkai di Gunung itu. Walaupun kecil.. namun jujur.. hampir kita terkecoh.

"Kusoo… rupanya Youkai di sini lebih kuat dari yang aku bayangkan ya.." pujiku mengejek. "Namun aku tak akan kalah.. HYAAAA…!" seruku seraya menggunakan Danmaku ku untuk melawan Youkai "Keparat" itu.

"REIMU..! AWAS…!" teriak marisa menyelamatku dari serangan danmaku. Lagi lagi aku terkecoh. Dan untung diriku selamat karena Marisa. Gah… rupanya.. musuh kali ini lebih susah dari yang aku bayangkan…

"rupanya ada yang menghadang di depan kita.." ucapku dengan tatapan sinis mengarah ke depan dimana ada seorang gadis yang menggunakan baju kuning – orange layaknya daun momiji (maple).

"jangan harap kau bisa masuk ke daerah tanah suci ini.." seru gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan Danmaku.

"he.. memangnya aku mudah untuk dikalahkan.. hm.. NO WAY..!" geram Marisa melesat cepat mengarah ke gadis itu. "[Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie"]" Ucap marisa mengeluarkan spell cardnya.

DUARR..! meledaklah dan akhirnya musuh bisa dikalahkan.

"bah.. gini sih gampang gampang aja.." kata Marisa sambil membersihkan topi hitamnya itu.

"Marisa.. jangan anggap enteng.. tap-" ucakpu terputus karena mencium sesuatu yang haruuuuuummm….. hmmm… "Wangiiii… bau ini sedap bangeeettttt…" kataku ngiler.

SLAP PLAK PLAK PLAK

"oi Reimu.. sadar.. kau ada dalam misi… " geram Marisa habis menamparku.

"Itta.. SAKIT TAHU MARISA…?!" geramku sambil memukul balik

"Siapa yang memuji bau ubi kesayanganku ini.." Tanya seorang tiba tiba berada didepan kami. "ah.. gawat.. Miko.. miko.. " takut youkai kecil pembawa si "sweeetteeeeeee" yang membuatku ngiler.

"kalau ga makhluk Gaje ini.. siapa lagi.." jawam marisa menunjuk hidungku.

"Singkirkan mulut kotormu dari hidungku ini.." geramku pada marisa.. eh ? gawat.. aku tidak serius.. aduh.. gimana sih…

"ha ? bayar dulu 50 juta yen untuk membeli satu ubi besar ini.." ucap anak itu sambil menodongkan tangannya.

"HEEEE…?!" kagetku dengan mata melolok yang juga dibarengi dengan pingsannya marisa karena harga.. itu.. MAHAL BANGET..?!

"Gah.. mana mungkin aye mau membeli itu.. lebih baik aku makan saja dirimu.. kau enak.. baumu sedap.. nyam…" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahku *kayak orang kelaparan*

"Kusoo… RASAKAN INI..!" teriak gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan danmaku.

BLAM..!

"Akhirnya.. habis tamat riwayatmu.." ejeku." Dan dapat makanan gratis… " girangku. "Itadakimaaaassuu…" seruku sambil memakan makanan kesukaanku ini.. "aaamm… hmm ? ubinya mana ?" tanyaku kebingungan mencari Ubi yang tadi aku makan menghilang.

"amm.. umm.. ouichuicooooo (oishi sooo).." kata marisa kagum sambil memakan ubiku. Tak segan segan aku berada di belakangnya untuk menghajar penyihir yang juga dijuluki sebagai "pencuri 5 dimensi (?)" ini.

"[ Spirit Sign : Fantasy Seal"]..!" seruku menghajar Marisa

"KYAAAAAA….!" Teriak Marisa kaget + kesakitan.

**Walaupun perang.. namun kayak kisah persahabatan ya.. Marisa ?**

.

.

.

* * *

**~ Marisa POV (Forest of Youkai Mountain) ~**

**.**

**.**

"kusooo… sakit Reimu..!" geramku habis dibabak belur oleh White – Red Miko, Hakurei Reimu.

"salahnya sendiri mencuri barang yang aku dapat.." jawabnya sambil menjulurlan lidahnya.. "WEEE.. "

Yare yaree… aku akui kalau aku yang nyuri.. tapi kan ga adil.. masa makan sendiri… bagi bagi dong.. ah.. Reimu… reimu.. kau jangan persis sama hantu di Hakugyokurou ya… dasar miko rakus #plak

Saat ku masuk ke hutan misterius ini.. kok rasanya aneh ya.. tempat yang tadinya terang.. menjadi gelas seperti malam yang dihiasi oleh asap berwarna ungu.. entah kenapa aku merasakan ada yang berputar putar mengelilingi diriku.. Apa ini ?

"Oi.. " sapa Reimu sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku. "kau ini dari tadi melamun.. kenapa sih ?" Tanya Reimu Kesal dari tadi.

"ah.. tidak kok.. aku merasakan hal yang aneh kali ini ze~.." jawabku sambil garuk garuk kepala.

"memang kau merasakan apa ? merasakan ubi ? disini ga ada ubi…?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini benar benar telah membuatnya kesal karena hampir sehari dia tidak makan. Hahaha.. maaf Reimu… kau lebih baik sengsara daripada aku #dihajar.

"Siapa yang masuk ke hutan malang ini…" Tanya seseorang gadis yang tiba tiba berada di hadapan kami. "Kau manusia bukan ?" tanyanya lagi.

"kalau iya kenapa ? apa yang akan menjadi masalahmu ?" Tanya Reimu.

"oh.. sungguh malang nasib kalian.. kalau kalian masih terus berada disini.. kalian akan mati.. karena disini adalah hutannya kematian.. aku tak ingin melihat kalian mati disini…" jawabnya sambil menangis. "aku Kagiyama Hina.. tak akan mengizinkan kalian berada disini.." serunya sambil menghapus air mata (hei.. perasaan dia ga nangis deh ? ==)

"ha ? mungkin kau akan malang kalau dirimu yang harus mati disini ze~ .." kataku sambil mengeluarkan Hakkerou. "karena kau adalah Youkai.. berakhirlah kau disini…!" seruku seraya terbang untuk mengalahkan gadis itu.

"Marisa..! jangan terbalut emosi…!" teriak Reimu. " dia menggunakan amarahmu… dia akan makin kuat apabila kau mengeluarkan emosi.." serunya.

"haha.. terlambat..!" seru gadis itu mengeluarkan danmakunya.

BLAM… DUAR!

"Gah… kusooo..!" geramku karena terkena serangan danmaku itu.

"kalian manusia.. tak ada gunanya kalau kau disini…!' seru gadis itu.

"mungkinkah… hal itu terjadi…" Tanya Reimu mengeluarkan spell cardnya. "[Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb"] serunya.

"rencana kalian gagal total.." ejek gadis yang suka muter muter.

"HA ?!" kaget Reimu karena serangannya tidak berfungsi. "Kusoo.. Awa-"

"Reimu.. ingat kata katamu yang tunjunkkan padaku..!" seruku memegang tangan Reimu. Reimu, emosinya sangat tinggi dibanding aku. Dia mudah marah dan bahkan dia punya kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan Gensokyo. Itu membuatku takut.

"fufu.. tenang aja. Marisa… aku membutuhkanmu… [Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier"]" kata Reimu mengeluarkan serangkaian spellcard yang mengecam musuh. "SEKARANG….! MARISA..!" serunya

"Ok… " jawabku. "[Love Sign "Master Spark"]..!" seruku mengeluarkan Spell Card andalanku. Dengan ini.. aku yakin.. kita pasti menang…!

"KYAAAA…!" teriak Gadis itu karena tidak kuat menahan serang kuatku.

DUAR..! akhirnya.. musuh sudah tumbang.

"kalian.. akan.. celaka… nanti…" kata gadis itu yang akhirnya jatuh.

"yang celaka itu kau.. Youkai…" geramku sambil meninggalkan tempat aneh itu.

Kali ini.. aku benar benar merasakan hal yang aneh dan juga hal yang tidak biasa.. kekuatan apa ini ? aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.. Bahkan.. Reimu pun mengalami hal yang sama. Dia yang sebagai penanggung jawab atas perdamaian di Gensokyo sudah terlalu keras untuk melindungi Gensokyo dari semua ancaman bahaya.

**Kapan ya.. Gensokyo damai untuk selamanya ze~ ?**

.

.

.

* * *

**~ Reimu POV (Lembah Untrodden) ~**

**.**

**.**

"Wah.. pemandangannya asyi juga ya…" pujiku. "baru kali ini aku melihat pemandangan air sejernih ini.. memang ya.. banyak yang mengatakan kalau air disini adalah air suci yang bersih dan bening…" lanjutku sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

"ya.. memang itu kenyataan.. wilayah ini memang suci akan sumber daya alam… dimana air, tanah, hewan, tumbuhan, manusia dan siluman hidup damai disini.. " kata Marisa sambil memakan Apel. "mau ?" tawarnya ke aku.

"ah.. Doumo.." jawabku sambil mengambil apel dari Marisa. "ngomong ngomong.. disini sepi juga ya… ga ada orang disini.. aaumm.." kataku memakan apel itu.

"hmm.. iya juga ya.. " gumannya sambil memeriksa air dibawah. "perasaanku ga enak nih.." kata Marisa sambil menaruk apel yang sudah dimakannya ke dalam kantongnya. "jangan jatuh ya.. apel.." jompa jampi marisa (baru kali ini marisa bisa jompa jampi #dihajar)

"ye.. ga dihabisin.. " ejekku sambil membuang batang apel itu ke sungai. "ups.. maaf.. ga ada tempat sampah.." kataku karena aku juga memiliki kesalahan yang DAPAT..!

"KYAA…!" teriakku jatuh karena ada hewan aneh yang datang menyerangku.

BYURR…! Masuklah diriku di dalam air itu. Dingin, gelap dan seram.

Kehidupan di air itu sangat membuatku ingin keluar.. walaupun di luar kelihatannya sangat indah.. namun setelah masuk di dalamnya.. sangat seram.. banyak hewan yang datang kearahku.. gawat.. apa yang dikatakan oleh pengatur perpustakaan (pathcoulli) itu benar. Kalau kau buang sampah sembarangan, semua makhluk baik youkai maupun hewan sungai lainnya akan marah dan bahkan akan membunuhmu.

"!" kagetku. "FANTASY SEAL..!" seruku dalam hati.

BLAM DUAR..!" gempar layaknya bom Hiroshima (?). kali ini aku tersedak air yang sangat banyak.

"REIMU..!" kaget Marisa. "daijoobu ka ?" tanya Marisa cemas.

"ugh.. uhuk.. uhuk.. kusooo… aku kena karma…" keluhku sambil mngeluarkan air yang masuk dalam tubuhku.

"bener nih… yaudah.. ayuk disana.. kau harus hangatkan dulu badanmu.. bajumu basah.." ajak Marisa sambil menggendongku yang basah ini.

"gomen marisa.. kalau aku merepotkanmu.." kataku lemas dilanjutkan dengan batuk yang tak kunjung henti.

"kau ini.. sebagai tim.. kita kan saling kerja sama bukan ?" Tanya marisa yang ku benarkan.

Kali ini aku kena Hukum karma. Aku membuang sampah sembarangan.. dan akibatnya adalah ini.. jatuh ke sungai.. didatangi makhluk aneh.. dan hampir saja aku dibunuh.. ugh… Dan kali ini aku harus memberhentikan perjalanku untuk menghangatkan diri.. Marisa yang mencari batu dan juga kayu yang bisa dipakai untuk dijadikan api unggun. Masih siang.. tapi misi kita belum selesai.. aku harus lanjutkan ini.. tidak boleh tidak.. Walaupun sampai malam.. tetap akan aku lakukan…!

* * *

_**Author : untuk semua.. jangan suka buang sampah sembarangan ya.. nanti kayak Reimu lho..**_

_**Reimu : geh.. memang sial nasibku T^T**_

* * *

"brr… HACUHH..!" teriakku karena tidak kuat menahan dinginnya tubuh. "kena Flu lagi.. padahal sudah sembuh kemarin.. kena lagi… brrr…" keluhku.

"Makanya.. jangan buang sampah sembarangan.. nah.. udah tahu kan.. yang dikatakan patchy, benar kan ?" tanyanya sambil memberikan air hangat.

"iya.. makasih.." kataku sambil meminum air hangat itu. "ah.. akhirnya…" dan akhirnya… aku lumayan sembuh. Ku lihat sekeliling.. banyak burung gagak yang hinggap disana.. dan aku melihat… "eh.. ada orang disana.." kagetku sambil menunjukkan anak perempuan yang sedang memperbaiki sesuatu.

"ah.. kau benar.. yuk kita jumpai.." Ajak Marisa sambil memberikan bajuku yang sudah kering tetapi rada kusut.

"ah.. makasih… ok.." jawabku sambil mengenakan pakaianku dan juga 'bow' kesayanganku. Dan berangkatlah kita dengan jalan kaki karena tidak terlalu jauh. "permisi.." sapaku.

"….". anak itu diam dan masih memperbaiki sesuatu. Namun… "GAH..! MANUSIA..!" kagetnya langsung lari membawa barang yang ia perbaiki.

"eh.. tunggu…" kataku sambil berlari mengikuti anak itu.. tetapi anak itu malah menuju ke air dan berenang. "anak ini kenapa ya ?" tanyaku cemas. "yuk lanjutkan perjalanan.." ajakku ke Marisa.

Perjalanan sekarang menggunakan jalan kaki.. sambil 'memanggang' diri karena rambut masih basah dan tak kunjung kering. Tetapi.. kok rasanya ada yang aneh…

"eh ? bukannya.. anak itu… yang tadi bukan ?" Tanya Marisa sambil menunjukkan hal yang aneh berada di depan kita.

"MARISA..! AWAS..!" teriakku menyelamatkan Marisa. Geh.. Ada danmaku.. apakah anak itu juga pemain danmaku ? siapa anak itu..

"Kita harus bagaimana ze~ ?" Tanya Marisa sambil mengatur posisinya.

"kita trobos aja.. mungkin kita akan mendaptkan informasi.." jawabku sambil mengeluarkan Spell Card untuk menerobos hal aneh itu.

Menerobos hal aneh itu susah sekali.. hampir berkali kali kami terkecoh.. dunianya seperti di dunia satu gelombang air… namun memiliki ikan yang tak ada jumlahnya. Dan…

"Ketemu kau..!" seruku.

"KYAAA…?!" kaget anak itu hingga dia jatuh ke air. "buuuahhh.. kalian ini.. rupanya bisa juga menerobos ikan timunku ya.. hehehe.. uguuu~" kata anak itu. "kalian mau ngapain disini.. disini sangat berbahaya.. soalnya kalau sudah kena satu kesalahan.. bisa bisa.. kalian akan mati.." kata anak itu sambil meninggalkan kami.

"eh.. tungguuu…" seru Marisa.. namun karena anak itu menghilang tanpa jejak, jadi.. gimana bisa mengejar.

"hei marisa.. sudahlah.. ga ada gunanya kau mengejar anak itu.. lagian kita kan harus menjalankan misi kita.." tanggapku sambil terbang.

"Oi.. Matte yo…." Kata Marisa mengikutiku dari belakang.

Perjalanan kami lanjutkan.. namun tak terasa kalau perut kita sudah keroncongan.. hahaha.. akhirnya perjalanan terhenti sementara untuk mencari makanan. Mumpung marisa masih menyimpan ubi karena saat bertempur tadi hilang sebentar mencuri ubi di bawah rermputan. Akhirnya kami bakar deh.. hmmm.. nyam.. nyam.. sedap…

"Hei.. bukannya kalian yang tadi itu kan ?" Tanya anak itu datang lagi. "kan sudah aku beritahu.. tempat ini sangat berbahaya bukan ?" geram anak itu.

"oi.. kalau mau.. makan sini.. bareng.." ajak Marisa sambil memberikan setusuk ubi yang sudah makan. (tampang preman ngajak anak alim bergabung #dihajar)

"ah.. makasih.. tetapi aku sudah kenyang.. " jawab anak itu. "kalian kesini mau ngapain ? kok kelihatannya ingin banget sampai melangggar apa yang aku minta ?" Tanya anak itu. "sampai lupa.. Namaku Kawashiro Nitori.. aku tinggal disini sebagai Kappa.." kata anak itu.

"!" kagetku hingga akhirnnya diriku tersedak ubi panas.. "ughh.. uhuk uhuk.. uhuk…" batukku karena kaget. Kukira.. dia adalah manusia.. rupanya.. dia adalah Kappa.. ugh.. pantas aja dia bisa hilang di air. "ugh.. kami disini ingin mencari hal aneh di gunung ini.. karena terjadinya gempa dasyat yang dapat menggemparkan warga gensokyo.. makanya kami berada disini.." jawbaku sambil minum air sungai.

"oww.. maksudmu.. kau menyelidiki 'Kami' baru di Youkai Mountain ini.. ?" Tanya anak itu yang membuat kami bingung.

"Kami baru (Tuhan baru)" bingung kami barengan.

"Iya.. mereka tinggal disini tidak beberapa lama kok.. mereka menyuruh kami untuk tunduk dengan "Faith" agar kami bisa berkuasa dan kuat.." lanjut anak itu sambil garuk garuk kepalanya.

"ha ? kalau boleh aku perjelas.. kau dan warga disni disuruh mengumpulkan Faith begitu ka ze~?" Tanya Marisa yang dilanjutkan memakan Ubi hangat itu.

"iya.. orang yang kuat harus dihadapi.. kalau andaikan aku kalah.. serahkan ke orang lain.. dan itu ters berlanjut hingga akhirnya pemimpin kami yang akan bertindak.." jelas anak itu.

"begitu ya…" gumaku. "nah.. kami harus pergi kesana.. karena telah melanggar aturan Gensokyo.. kalau boleh tahu.. dimana tempatnya ?" tanyaku sambil menaruh kayu penusuk ubi.

"ah.. aku ga tahu.. namun kalau aku boleh jujur.. aku disuruh membunuh kalian dan membawanya ke tempat itu…" jawabnya lemas.

"wah.. kayaknya ini ada yang mendalangi.. baiklah.. kami akan kesana.." seru Marisa sambil mengambil sapunya.

"Tidak sekaranng.. Kalau kalian ingin kesana.. aku.. aku.." serunya.. " aku minta.. tolong bebaskanlah kami dari pengaruh Kami baru itu.." pinta anak itu menangis.

"baiklah… Marisa.. yuk kita berangkat." Ajakku. "kalau boleh aku bertanya.. kemana kita harus menuju ?" tanyaku.

"naiklah ke air terjun itu. Mungkin si tengu akan memberitahukan kalian dimana letaknya.." jawab anak itu sambil menunjukkan air terjun yang tak jauh dari kami.

"ok.. sankyuu…" kataku sambil memberikan sebagian uang donasi. "makasih atas hotelnya.." kataku sambil meninggalkan anak itu.

"he ? untuk apa ini ?" Tanya anak itu.

Sebagian informasi sudah kami dapat. Bahwasannya mereka ingin mengalahkan kami karena kami berdua dianggap paling kuat diantara yang lain. Dasar keterlaluan.. baru tinggal disini sudah buat masalah besar kayak gini.

.

.

.

* * *

**~ Sanae POV (Moriya Jinja) ~**

**.**

**.**

Perasaanku dari tadi makin sakit.. Faith semakin lama menghilang entah kenapa.. apakah Pujangga di daerah ini tewas atau bagaimana ? aku tidak tahu sebenarnya.. Kanako – sama.. Suwako – sama.. kalian dimana.. aku takut hari ini…

"Menatap langit yang penuh dengan cahaya… dimana angin akan segera menutupinya dengan hujan lebat.. kali ini perang sudah terjadi.. kalau kau kalah.. janganlah mati.. kami masih butuh dirimu…" ucapku sambil berdoa.

**Apakah.. aku akan ikut mati ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~ Marisa POV (Air terjun) ~**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaa… Air terjunnya… bersih dan deraaaaassss…!" kagumku.

"wah wah.. marisa ingin mandi ya ?" Tanya Reimu yang lagi enak enakan makan ubi sisa tadi.

"he ?" tanyaku dengan tatapan yang tak memungkinkan.

Jalan jalan bersama Reimu ini ga romantic (APE?). ya.. namanya aja menjalankan misi.. ga ada hal yang membuat kita melakukan hal romantic seperti biasanya… hahaha.. aku ini.. berpikir kayak aku lagi pacaran sama Alice aja.. dasar…

"hmm ?" gumanku. "perasaan ada yang aneh disni.." lanjutku.

"!" kaget Reimu sambil memukul seorang Youkai berambut putih dengan ekor dan telinga layaknya seorang tengu.

Youkai itu jatuh namun bangkit.. tetapi bangkit bukan untuk melawan.. melainkan seperti takut atau mencari bantuan.. aku tak pedulikan itu langsung digarong sama sekelompok ikan (burung) gagak hitam yang menyambar topiku.

"Hus.. pergi… jangan kotori topiku.." usirku karena kesal melihat burung gagak hitam itu.

"Ayayayaya…." Seru seseorang yang aku kenal… dia adalah sang jurnalis dan pembuat Koran terkenal di Gensokyo.. penguasa air terjun itu memang suka gagak.. karena dia adalah tengu bersayap gagak. Aya Syameimaru. "pelanggaran 1 untuk semua.." katanya mengawali perbincangan.

"Aya.. kami lagi sibuk.." gerutu Reimu karena males mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Aya. "dan sedang ngapain kau menghalangi jalan kami.. aku ingin ke 'Kami' itu sekarang.." geramnya.

"ohoho.. rupanya kalian mau ke Kuil itu ya.." Tanya Aya.

"Kuil ?" kaget Reimu.

"iya.. kuil dan juga danau yang pindah dari Outside world.. tak lama mereka pindah.. namun mereka sudah membuat masalah.. kami disini sering diganggu olehnya 3 hari yang lal.u karena itulah.. aku ingin memeranginya.. namun apa daya diriku.. aku tak bisa menyeimbangkan diriku karena mereka adalah penguasa Youkai Mountain ini.." kata panjangnya.

"hmm.. kayaknya kita harus investigasi.." kataku semangat.

"Tak semudah itu kalian bisa kesana.. kalian akan berhadapan dengan seorang yang mirip dengan mu, Hakurei no Miko.." kata Aya.

"he ? mirip denganku ? terus.. inginnya.. kau melawan kami ?" Tanya Reimu geram

"ayaya… aku ga serius untuk bertarung.. jadi aku bebaskan saja kalian.." kata Aya sambil memberikan jalan pada kami. "oh iya.. baca edisi kali ini ya.." promosi aya sambil memberiku Koran.

"hhh.. yare yare da ze~" keluhku sambil menerima Koran itu.

"aku harap kau bisa mengalahkannya demi keluarga Tengu dan Kappa.. " katanya sebelum kami meinggalkannya.

Tapi dalam pikiranku..

**mungkin aku lakukan untuk perdamaian Gensokyo..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~ Reimu POV (Kuil Moriya) ~**

**.**

**.**

Sore pun datang.. dimana hari semakin alam semakin gelap.. namun gelapnya bukan gelap malam.. melainkan angin dingin petanda hujan.. tidak panas dan tidak hangat.. namun dingin yang dirasakan.. kayaknya Aya kalau memberikan Informasi tidak pernah 1 % salah. Namun… aku sekarang berada dimana.. apakah kita akan berada di kuil ?

"oi Reimu.. kau merasakan hal yang aneh ?" Tanya Marisa. Kali ini wajah Marisa cemas entah aku tak tahu apa yang ia cemaskan.

"tentu.. dan kita pun juga ga tahu kita sekarang dimana.." jawabku sambil.

"kalian sekarang berada di Moriya Jinja.." kata seorang gadis yang tiba tiba datang dihadapan kami. "kalian manusia yang tidak mempunyai Iman.. segeralah pulang.. disini bukan tempat yang baik untukmu.." pinta gadis yang hampir menyerupai diriku.

"Kusoo..! Maksudmu apa…?" geram Marisa.

**APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA GENSOKYO..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~ Sanae POV (Kuil Moriya) ~**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang datang ke tempatku.. aku tak tahu siapa mereka.. yang satu berwarna merah putih dan berpakaian Miko, dia membawa gohei dan juga kayaknya dia adalah Shrine Maiden yang dikatakan oleh Kanako – sama dan Suwako – sama. Yang satu berpakaian Hitam putih layaknya penyihir dengan menggunakan sapu sebagai alat dimana ia bisa terbang. Kali ini.. aku bertemu dengan orang asli Gensokyo..

"Siapa kalian ?" tanyaku. Sejujurnya aku takut.. namun bagaimana lagi.. aku harus bertempur sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Suwako – sama dan Kanako – sama.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya.. kau adalah Miko bukan ? siapa namamu ? baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan miko yang lebih parah dari Reimu.." sindir penyihir hitam putih itu.

"Marisa…" kata si Merah putih itu

"benar kan ze~ ?" Tanya Penyihir itu dengan takutnya melihat si Merah putih marah

"hhh…. Kalian ini siapa ? aku Kochiya Sanae.. aku adalah miko di Moriya Shrine.. tugasku disini mengumpulkan 'Faith' sebanyak banyaknya agar kami bisa menguasai tempat ini dan juga mengalahkan orang terkuat di gensokyo.." kataku mengeluh.

"eh ?" kaget mereka berdua. Namun beberapa detik kemudian.. mereka kembali bertengkar.

"hhh… percuma.. kata kataku tidak dihiraukan.." keluhku lagi sambil berjalan menuju kuilku.

Baru kali ini.. aku menegur tapi tidak dihiraukan.. mereka seperti preman yang tinggal di Outside World, tak menghiraukan apapun kecuali satu tujuan.. namun.. kalau tujuan mereka adalah untuk mengalahkan kami.. kenapa mereka bertengkar kayak begini.. kenapa ga langsung aja bunuh aku.. kan sudah beres bukan… orang aneh

[Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier"]

"!" kagetku sambil melihat sekeliling. Aku dijebak dalam suatu ikatan Spell card yang berjalan.. Aku tak bisa bergerak.. dan apabila aku bergerak, aku akan…

"Kukira.. orang baru disini kuat ya.. rupanya lemah kayak gini…" ejek si Merah Putih. " Aku akan melepasmu jika kau memberitahukan kami dimana "Kami – sama" yang telah membuat masalah disini.." pintanya.

"tak ada gunanya.." kataku sambil mengeluarkan spell cardku. "[Esoterica "Gray Thaumaturgy"].." seruku

PIAR..! Akhirnya.. aku bisa bebas dari serangan.

"Kalian…! Yang tak punya iman.. jangan harap kalian bisa bertahan untuk menemui Yasaka – sama…!"

**It's My War.. Defeat same like me..**

**If is that you.. I'll defeat you now..**

**Hakurei no Miko**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Wah.. kisah Mountain of Faith-nya masih aku ambil 75 %nya.. karena harus istirahat.. Esok.. kita akan melihat bagaimana pertempuran selanjutnya di Chapter 4


End file.
